rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Exalted: The Green Knights - House Rules
Xp * Attribute : 8/ XPs * Ability : 4(3 favoured) * Specialty : 2(1xp if favored) * Native-level Magics : 10xp (8 favored * Unfavorable magic : 9 XPs (includes heretical Charms, Infernal spells, and Knacks) * Essence : Rating × 8 XP * Virtue : 3 XP * Willpower : 3 XP Urges These are new urges I am playing around with they may be altered after a few sessions if I feel they are too weak. The Cytherean Urge(The Urge to Create) Cytherea is the vast mother of concepts. She is the great mother of the Primordial Family, and through extension the Gods. Her guilt over her failings drives her to do what she always does, start over with something new. This time she thinks it will be different. The Cytherea urge is to build something new, to add to existence. Examples of Cytherea Urges are: -Found a fullfledged Yozi religion(vs a secretive cult) -Bring the Neverborn back to life. -Institute a new form of government never seen before. -Create a new Sapient species. The Torment of Cytherea The Melancholy of Rejection-Cytherea does not take rejection well. She gives her children so much, and asks so little in return. When Cytherea turns her back on her children they are overcome with a sense that all they care about hates them, everything they love despises them they are alone in the world. Mechanically a character may not regain willpower by acting on her urge/motivation or by rolling conviction, she also may not channel virtues for one day. Abilities Crafts Crafting is hard thankless work. Getting a broadranging skill in it is a pain having to rebuy the skill over and over each time you want to try something new. I mean its not like the Meleeist has to learn to use a whole new skill when he wants to use a sword instead of a hammer. So what i will be doing is each level of the skill Crafts, gives you one Craft type, much like linguistics grants one language. So someone with Crafts five would be a master of 5 crafts. Crafts:Magitech still requires Lore, occult, Crafts air and Fire before it can be chosen as a craft type. Crafts: Genesis is still limited to the character's medicine rating for use. Crafts:Vitrol still requires Occult 2 to purchase and may not be considered higher than one's occult rating. Crafts:Etherial this is the craft used to produce and alter souls, Gods, Elementals etc. It requires Vitrol and Genesis to learn and may be no higher than the lowest of Lore or occult -2 Extra Crafts categories may be purchased as if a Specialty. A character may purchase crafts specialties as normal but they only apply to particular crafts. Linguistics In the real world there are people who know 15 langugages in exalted that would require essence 15, so I am changing this around. You still recieve one Language for each dot of Linguistics but you may buy extra languages as if specialties. Characters may still purchase Linguistics specialities. Backgrounds Mentor Having rarely seen this EVER used in a Whitewolf game I am going to make this a Freebie for anyone who wishes to take it. Third Circle Demons, First Age Akuma, anything goes as long as its interesting.. Yozi would be a step too far they are more properly Patronage. Demonic Patron Players may take Demonic patron and may take is as a particular Yozi's Patronage. Unwoven Coadjutor The head demon will come from the author of the urge rather than the patron of the caste. Backing Backing does not exist as a Background any more because its completely redundant, anything that can be covered by it is properly covered by Demonic Patron. Take that instead you start with one point. Be Happy. Charms The First Yozi excellency does not need to be repurchased each level of Essence. You can't have anything from the Scroll of Swallowed Darkness. Principle Invoking Onslaught may only make inanimate objects. Dynamic combos, a character need not spend xp to build combos but they must all be legal. Every Infernal has 2 Favoured Yozi. They may pick up other Yozi as Favoured for purposes of charm purchases by pleasing them. This "extra effect" may be revoked later however the Infernal will not be charged the xp they saved. Unsurpassed Devil Crafts-Pussaince Mimicry mastery, Bonsai self, and Womb of creation are also applicable prerequs New Charms Adorjan Charms Cytherea Charms Ebon Dragon Charms Malfeas Charms Oramus Charms SWLIHN Charms Vel Charms Sorcery Niet Charms Priceless Charms Danizelle Charms Mutations Through Surgery and proper use of Crafts Genesis and well a Genesis lab a character may gain new mutations with a number of hours surgery involved equal to the Freebie points cost of the Mutation. Mutations cost Freebie points in xp. Pussiance Type:Affliction Cost: 2 points Description: The Mutant's strength allowing the character to substitute Strength for Dexterity on Martial arts, Melee and Crafts Rolls. Entrancing Type:Blight Cost: 8 points. Description: The Mutant becomes preternaturally attractive at this point gaining a point of Appearance and charisma. The mutant's force of personally becomes so expansive that the mutatn may add Charisma/3 to their appearance to determine DV penalities/bonuses. Merits and Flaws Merits may be purchased as for Freebies x2 xp. If a mutation simulates the merit it is the cheaper of the two. If the Merit is physical it may be trained as a mutation. Thaumaturgy This game is intended to be running exalts, with that in mind I am simplifying Thaumaturgy quite a bit. If you have an Art you know the whole thing. Period, degrees are gone. If you think your character should know a ritualyou have it, if its some crazy Autochthonial one or one practiced by a crazy secret society, you don't. You can still buy particular Rituals for 1xp. The other change is how its handed out, a Character may know a number of arts equal to Their occult+lore/2 rounded up. If you would like to purchase more arts they cost 2 freebie points or 6xp. The Various Refine Magical Materials rituals may either be learned under Alchemy or Enchantment Training Charms Because of the unique nature of Primordial/Yozi charms this needs a little discussion. While for many other beings charms are just cool powers they get the charms of Primordials are as much themselves as anything else. Expanding a charm tree changes the primordial's nature in some fashion. Thus the patrons of the Green Sun Princes have shown quite alot of faith in their champions by granting them the charms they do. As does any primordial being that teaches them as well. This includes any Yozi who is willing to teach a power, but also Gaia, Autochthon, the Primordial who ran away during the War, those guys who left sometime before the War and anything else that qualifies for Primordial status. A GSP will begin with 2 favoured Yozi. They may gain other Favoured Primordials if they can properly placate the Primordial in question. This only grants ease of learning(8xp costs) this can be revoked but it does not remove the charms only making them slightly harder to learn(10 xp) Martial Arts A GSP may learn Infernal Monster style without a teacher, and if the character favours Martial arts they may learn one other Celestial martial art style without a tutor(this does not include Immaculate arts, or Hero styles, or VBOS). Sorcery A GSP has access to study any spell that does not have a holy effect, nor replicates their Demon summoning spells, nor summon elemental. Also one free spell per tiered intiation learned. Artifacts Adamant This magical material is in rare supply in creation and finds little use for armor or weapons as no exalt type claims it. Armor-Adds 3L and removes 1 level of mobility penalty. Weapons-Grants the weapon the piercing quality. Weapons that already have piercing reduce armor by another 4 points. ---- Back to Top Category:Exalted: The Green Knights